Tenderness
by Vickychan
Summary: Frieza and Yasa attack Cell during the night despite his protests. Eventually Cell gives in to their demands and decides to fight back. *Lemon*


***Lemon Warning***

_"Frieza…" Yasa giggled. "Do you want to go first?" _  
><em> "No, my little banana milkshake. You start." <em>  
><em>"Okay… where?"<em>

Cell slowly awoke to the sound of two familiar voices. With his eyes still closed he thought he was dreaming. They couldn't really be here… could they? God, what time was it? Wasn't Yasa on her home planet tonight? Cell was convinced he was imagining their voices so he didn't open his eyes… until he felt something bite his neck.  
>"Hey!" Cell's eyes suddenly popped open as he felt someone's teeth sink into his skin. His eyes quickly focused to reveal the saiyan Queen Yasa towering over him, completely naked and licking her lips. She smirked down at him as she sat on his chest, her lips still stained with Cell's blood.<br>"Nice of you to finally join us, Cell." She cooed. Her cheeks were a little flushed, her nipples red. Dammit, she was horny as hell.

Cell smiled a little and stroked her thigh.  
>"I appreciate the offer, Yasa…" he sighed. "But not now. I'm too tired."<br>"Oh Cell…" Yasa brushed her hair back and arched her spine, pushing out her large ripe breasts. "You're talking like you have a choice." She giggled again, blushing. "Don't worry, I know you're tired. All you have to do is lie there. We'll do all the work."  
>"We…?" Cell suddenly hissed in pain as two hands dug their nails into the fleshy parts of his neck.<br>"Yes Cell." Frieza's raspy voice came from behind him as the smaller male appeared over Cell's headboard, gripping him tightly by the neck. "You didn't think I would let her have you all to herself now did you?" Frieza purred against Cell's ear and bit his cheek.  
>"You know I could just kill both of you." Cell mumbled in annoyance.<br>"Now…" Yasa pulled the bedcovers off Cell and returned to her position on his chest. She looked at him darkly and thrust her hips gently back and forth, rubbing her clit against the black plate of armour in the middle of Cell's chest. "Why would you want to do that?"  
>"Yasa…" Cell half moaned. She knew that plate was sensitive, just like Frieza's. That rubbing felt good… and she knew it. She was <em>desperate<em> to turn him on.  
>"Mm?" Yasa purred. "Don't worry, Baby. I'll be gentle with you." She shot him another dark smirked and lay down on top of him; sucking at the bite mark she had left on his neck. Cell blushed a little and uttered a soft moan. Her lips were amazing… he could feel her large breasts crushing against his chest, her tongue lapping at his wound. Well… he did need to sleep, but maybe just a few more minutes of this couldn't hurt. Just maybe – five minutes or so? That wouldn't do any harm, right?<p>

Cell closed his eyes and enjoyed the attention, placing his hands on Yasa's firm buttocks. He squeezed her gently, causing her to giggle against him. Cell smirked a little and tightened his grip.  
>"Mm, Cell…" Yasa moaned loudly. "Your hands are so strong…"<br>"Shut up." Cell smirked. She didn't have to be so dramatic! He knew she wasn't enjoying it** that** much.  
>"Go on, Yasa." Frieza's voice came from above Cell's head. Cell felt Frieza's hand movements as the lizard man stroked his wife's hair, still keeping a firm grip on Cell's neck with his free hand. "I can work up here." Frieza winked at Yasa who smirked back and obediently moved further down Cell's body, stopping at his chest.<br>"**Oh**!" Cell cried out in blissful shock as she began biting and sucking at the plate on his chest, massaging his back and sides with her hands. Dammit, that was good! Cell took a deep breath and closed his eyes as Yasa worked her magic on his body. Frieza kept his eyes fixed on Yasa as he moved onto the bed. He squatted over Cell's head with his legs on either side of Cell's face and placed his hands on Cell's shoulders, keeping him in place. Cell could break free if he wanted to, he knew, but he also knew that Cell _didn't_ want to break free. Why would he? Yasa was a goddess. Frieza smirked at the sound of Cell's satisfied moans and moved his eyes down to his lover's face.  
>"Are you enjoying this, Cell?" Frieza purred.<br>"Mm…" Cell couldn't formulate an answer. He simply blushed and arched his back in half torment, wishing for Yasa's talented mouth to travel further down his body. He didn't care about sleep now; he just wanted more of this! Yasa was _killing_ him! Cell's crotch was starting to ache with desire as his chest grew warmer, causing his spine to burn right down its entire length. He knew at any minute that black plate that protected his manhood would slide back and then it would be in Yasa's best interests _to_ carry on with this welcome attention.

Frieza placed his hands on Cell's face and stared massaging his face and neck, soothing the larger man.  
>"Cell… do you want Yasa to move along?" he asked silkily.<br>"F… Fuck you." Cell frowned stubbornly. He opened his eyes to shoot Frieza a dirty look. "I'm not begging you!"  
>"Oh?" Frieza smirked and looked down at Yasa. "He wants you to stay put, Dear."<br>"Alright." Yasa smirked back at Frieza and continued lapping at Cell's plate and nothing else. Cell gritted his teeth in annoyance but bit his tongue. There was no way he was going to start begging these two! They started this so they could finish it!  
>"Oh Cell…" Frieza purred as he ran his hands firmly along Cell's shoulders. "What broad shoulders you have…" Cell scrunched his eyelids shut and bit his lip to stop himself screaming. Every inch of his black armour was now a hundred times more sensitive and Frieza's touch was just as torturous as Yasa's. It felt good. <em>Too<em> good. He **had** to keep himself calm! "Oh Cell…" Frieza smirked in satisfaction at the look of torment on Cell's perfect face. He ran his hands slowly and firmly down Cell's shoulders and onto the centre of Cell's chest. Cell swallowed hard; his body tingled in excitement. God Frieza's touch was killing him! Yasa was sending a hundred sparks of pleasure through his chest and body and now Frieza was doing the same! It felt so good… so _painfully_ good! "What big muscles you have…"  
>"Stop it!" Cell snapped, thrusting his eyes opened. He glared up at Frieza. "Fine!" he growled and looked down at Yasa, reluctantly giving in to their torture. "Just do it, you worthless little monkey!"<br>"What!" Yasa gasped, pretending to be offended.  
>"Now…" Frieza pressed his hands further onto Cell's body, causing the green alien to utter a staggered, choking moan. "That's no way to speak to the love of my life." He moved his tail down to the plate on Cell's crotch and slowly and agonisingly trailed it up Cell's region until he met Yasa's entrance. Cell's eyes widened as he saw Yasa hiss and close her eyes, raising her hips slightly to allow Frieza access to her.<br>"Oh… _Frieza_…" Yasa moaned as she rocked back against his tail. Cell swallowed. Fuck, this was unbearable! Frieza's tail was _fucking_ Yasa against Cell's crotch! Their two body parts rubbed against Cell's plate back and forth, slowly. So _slowly_! If they were going to do this then **fuck** could they not pick up the pace? This was _**agony**_! He thought his manhood was going to burst into flames!

Frieza smirked down at his wife as she allowed more and more of his tail into her. He moved his eyes down to Cell who had closed his eyes in blissful agony. Cell was lying there moaning weakly, his lips parted and his breathing heavy. Frieza smirked and looked over at Yasa.  
><em>"Babe."<em> He spoke telepathically to her. _"I have an idea."_  
><em>"Go on."<em> Yasa replied. _"I trust you."_ She frowned a little as Frieza pulled his tail out of her. She was a little disappointed, she'd been enjoying that… but she was dying to hear her husband's idea.

Frieza moved his eyes back down to Cell and his open mouth. Slowly he placed the tip of his tail against Cell's lips, and started to slide it into his mouth when the man responded with an appreciative moan.  
>"Mm…" Cell purred gratefully as he sucked at Frieza's tail, savouring the taste of Yasa's juice. It eased his arousal; finally, he had something to take his frustration out on! Cell grabbed Frieza's tail firmly in his hands and pushed more of it into his mouth. Yasa giggled as she watched him and settled back down against Cell's chest.<br>"Do you like that, Cell?" Frieza asked, enjoying the warmth of Cell's mouth against his skin. Cell simply opened his eyes and looked at him, pulling his lips away from Frieza's tail for a short moment.  
>"What do you think?" he answered bluntly and returned to sucking the limb. Frieza chuckled and flicked the tip of his tail against Cell's tongue.<br>"Well… do you want us to continue?" he purred.  
>"Hm…" Cell released his grip on Frieza's tail after lapping up every drop of Yasa's juice. That was better. He felt calm again. As Frieza pulled his tail away Cell wiped his lips and sighed, spreading his arms and legs out to the side. "Fine then." He smirked, closing his eyes. "Pleasure me."<br>"Cell!" Yasa giggled, hitting him softly. "We're not your servants!"  
>"Do what he says, <em>Monkey<em>." Frieza raised an eyebrow at Yasa, causing Cell to chuckle softly.  
>"Right… side with each other." Yasa mumbled gruffly and moved her body down to Cell's crotch.<p>

Cell's eyes widened and he uttered a short sharp gasp as Yasa began sucking and nipping at the loosening plate. Yasa moved her eyes up to his and smirked triumphantly at him.  
>"It's not so funny now, is it?" she purred against his skin.<br>"Oh…" Cell simply moaned and closed his eyes again. Her lips felt amazing… in just a second his entire body felt warm. His skin tingled; his heart raced. God, this felt good! Cell reached down and stroked Yasa's hair softly as she pleasured him, smiling a little when she placed her hand on his. Yasa softly trailed her finger across his hand and reached out to tightly hold his hip. She then ran her tongue up and down the plate slowly until she felt it start to retract into Cell's body. With glistening eyes she ran her tongue along the fading plate, chasing it into submission as she gazed down as his emerging member. She grabbed hold of his hips with both hands, holding him firmly in place as she slowly ran her tongue up his giant length, savouring the sounds of Cell's quiet gasps. Her taste buds tingled as they touched him; she became excited by the size of his manhood and started to blush a little. She'd forgotten how big he was!  
>"Oh Cell." Frieza smirked as he looked down at Cell's manhood. "What a big penis you have." Yasa giggled against Cell's skin, causing Cell to blush.<br>"Shut up!" Cell growled, briefly distracted from the warmth that flowed through his erection. "It's bigger than yours!"  
>"I think Yasa should be the judge of that." Frieza replied, trailing his hands back up onto Cell's shoulders. He looked down at his wife. "What do you think, Dear? Do you want Cell inside you?"<br>"No!" Cell protested. "No – keep going!" he looked down pleadingly at Yasa, not wanting her to stop. "This is good."  
>"Really?" Yasa stared back at him in fake disappointment. "You're so selfish, Cell."<br>"Don't worry, Milkshake." Frieza smirked at her as he extended his tail. "I'll satisfy you."

Yasa hissed loudly and bit her lip as Frieza forcefully shoved his tail into her without a second's hesitation. A quick shot of pain swept over her face before she started to moan softly.  
>"There." Frieza soothed, slowly pushing his tail further into her. "Now… remember not to neglect out friend, Dear."<br>"Mm…" Yasa moaned and pushed herself back against his tail before returning to Cell's throbbing member. Cell moaned deeply as she place her lips around his penis and began moved her mouth up and down his length, lapping at him with her tongue as she did so.  
>"Oh yeah…" Cell groaned, grabbing her hair. He massaged her head as she began to blow him faster, pressing the pads of his fingers firmly into her scalp. "Yasa…"<br>"Do you like that Cell, hm?" Frieza purred as he ran his hands along Cell's cheeks.  
>"Mm…" Cell nodded, his eyelids fluttering as Yasa continued to suck up and down his length.<br>"Good…" Frieza trailed a finger across Cell's lips. "Then open your mouth."

Cell smirked a little and grabbed Frieza's legs.  
>"Frieza…" he uttered as he ran his hands up Frieza's scaled limbs. He trailed his fingers across Frieza's inner thighs, enjoying the feeling of the icejin's skin, until he reached Frieza's underwear and pressed down on the bulge that lay beneath is. "I thought I was the one getting serviced?"<br>"You are…" Frieza closed his eyes as Cell massaged his throbbing erection through his clothing. "Think of this…" He gasped a little when Cell sharply tore off his underwear and pulled Frieza's hips down on him, causing him to stand on all fours over Cell's horizontal body.  
>"As a tip?" Cell soothed, softly touching his lips against the tip of Frieza's penis. He couldn't <em>wait<em> to suck him.  
>"Yes." Frieza smirked briefly before a low moan escaped his lips as Cell started sucking furiously at his cock. "C-Cell…" Frieza blushed a little as Cell quickened the pace, causing a brief wave of pain to pass through Frieza's member. "Slow down!" Cell grunted a little, refusing to obey his lover. He sank his fingers into the flesh of Frieza's ass and pulled Frieza down onto his face, taking Frieza's entire length into his mouth and forcing it down his throat. "Oh fuck…" Frieza choked, his eyes closed. Damn, that was good. It was too good! Dammit, it hurt! Cell was going to fast! "Cell…"<p>

Frieza opened his eyes when he felt Yasa slap his hand. He looked at her questionably and saw her raise an eyebrow and nod towards her back end. Frieza chuckled a little when he realised what she meant – in his excitement he'd stopped pushing his tail into her.  
>"Sorry, Babe." He smiled apologetically and raised her hand to his lips. He kissed her hand sincerely and started violently slamming his tail in and out of her, causing her to cry out in a glorious mix of pain and pleasure.<br>"Come on Yasa, hurt him." Frieza panted as Cell continued to lick and suck his cock mercilessly, becoming faster with every second that passed. "Oh… Cell!" Frieza cried out and grabbed Cell's hips, furiously massaging his body. The warmth that was flowing through him was unbelievable; the heat of Cell's mouth and the strength of his tongue were driving Frieza crazy! Cell groaned deeply as Yasa obeyed her husband and started to suck him quickly and powerfully, using her ki to send wave after wave of warm pleasure into his length. She blushed and whimpered as Frieza slammed his tail into her, curling its tip to touch every nerve in her chamber.  
><em>"Oh Frieza…"<em> she cried silently to him. _"I love you."_  
><em>"I love you too, Milkshake."<em> Frieza purred to her and placed his hand on hers, squeezing it affectionately.

Cell tensed his fingers as Yasa continued to suck his length. He massaged the base of Frieza's tail fiercely, gripping Frieza's scaled flesh in an attempt to distract himself from the warm waves of absolute pleasure Yasa was sending through his manhood. He moaned loudly onto Frieza's length and took his frustration out on it, sending a powerful wave of ki down Frieza's member just as Yasa was doing down his. He smirked as he heard Frieza cry out in bliss and sucked on him harder, grabbing Frieza's thrusting hips to keep him in place. "Cell!" Frieza hissed angrily as Cell stopped his movements. Cell simply smirked and rocked Frieza's hips himself, faster and faster until he could hear his male lover screaming in pleasure.

Frieza bit his lip and gasped loudly as his body grew warmer. _Fuck_ this was too good! Cell had started on him way too aggressively and now he was struggling to keep himself under control. He squeezed Yasa's hand again and kissed her forehead as he used his free hand to massage Cell's body in as many places as he could reach. Cell moaned as he too started to feel too warm. Yasa was sucking him faster and faster and her ki waves were getting stronger. Not just stronger. _Frantic_. Frieza's tail was fucking her hard and she was getting close to the edge. Cell heard her moan deeply, almost painfully as Frieza thrust his tail in and out of her. The vibrations of Yasa's moans tickled Cell's penis and he could barely contain himself under the absolute pleasure both his lovers were giving him. He was struggling to think; he was struggling to breathe. All he knew was pleasure that was growing stronger and stronger with every second that passed. Cell knew he was close; god he couldn't contain himself anymore! They were both too amazing! Yasa's gorgeous lips and Frieza's talented hands were making him feel too good to bear. In an act of selfishness and sweet affection Cell decided to take Frieza with him; he _had_ to make Frieza come. He needed to satisfy his lover just as his lover was satisfying him. Cell closed his eyes tight and uttered a low moan as he yanked Frieza's hips down onto him, sending one final powerful wave of energy up Frieza's length that sent Frieza over the edge. Cell savoured the blissful sound of Frieza's cries as the icejin spilt his seed into Cell's mouth. Cell swallowed the warm liquid eagerly, becoming more and more aroused as he heard Frieza's satisfied cries and Yasa's soft whimpers. In only a second or less after Frieza Cell felt his own warm climax fire through his body and he came into Yasa's hot mouth, softly moaning as he felt her drink his semen.

Frieza took a moment to catch his breath and slowly opened his eyes to see Yasa drinking Cell's fluid. She was blushing deeply and her tail was swaying back and forth, aching to be touched. She was close. Frieza smirked a little before grabbing her tail, causing her to yelp in pleasure. Oh he was going to satisfy this bitch! He'd made it his mission to make her _scream_ in bliss! He ran his hand rapidly up and down her tail as he picked up the speed of his own, fucking her with every ounce of strength in his body. Yasa screamed loudly, her eyes closed, her cheeks flushed and her breathing frantic.  
>"Oh… <em>Frieza<em>!" she wailed as her entire body shook. "Mm…" Frieza watched his wife climax before him. He felt her entrance tremble around his tail and he slowly and cautiously began to reduce his speed until he stopped completely. He watched as Yasa caught her breath. She panted a little, and slowly opened her eyes to meet with Frieza's. Frieza smiled at her warmly and pulled his tail out of her body.  
>"How was that, Dear?" Frieza purred as he licked some of her juices off his tail.<br>"Good…" Yasa flopped down onto Cell's abdomen and lay there for a moment, recovering from the brutal thrusting of Frieza's tail.

Frieza moved to sit up on Cell's chest as he continued to lick his tail. He stopped when he felt Cell pat his thigh firmly.  
>"Here." Cell demanded. Frieza smirked.<br>"Please." He said and moved his tail towards Cell's lips. Cell grabbed Frieza's tail and began to lap up the rest of Yasa's fluid as Frieza climbed off him and sat by his side. Yasa crawled over to her husband and settled in Frieza's lap as she watched Cell lick the limb. She smiled a little at the feeling of Frieza lightly stroking her hair; she felt his warm hand slide down her back and settle around her waist.

Cell finished lapping up the liquid from Frieza's tail and released it back to its owner. He turned on his side to face his lovers, smirking a little. "I suppose you'll both want to sleep in here now?"  
>"Not at all." Frieza replied as he trailed a finger along Yasa's side.<br>"We'll let you sleep now." Yasa smirking teasingly. Cell rolled his eyes.  
>"Come on." He said. Frieza and Yasa watched as Cell leant over them to grab the quilt off the floor on their side of the bed. Cell waved the quilt back into shape and placed it neatly over the three of them as he lay back down, chuckling to himself when Frieza and Yasa didn't move. Yasa was completely covered by the sheet and Frieza had it hanging off his shoulder. Cell half smirked and the sight of them and stretched his arm out to the pair, causing Yasa's head and shoulders to pop out from under the quilt. She slid over to Cell and wrapped an arm across his body, settling herself against his chest. Frieza waited until she was completely settled and lay down beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He adjusted the quilt with his tail to ensure the three of them were covered properly and kissed Yasa's shoulder.<br>"Goodnight Cell." Frieza purred as he closed his eyes and settled into his wife's warmth. Yasa smiled at the feeling of Frieza's body against hers, soothed by the heat of her two lovers together.  
>"Goodnight you two." Cell smirked and closed his eyes, waiting for Yasa to make some witty remark.<br>"Goodnight John Boy."  
>"Shut up!" Yasa had no idea which one of them flicked her head.<p>

**Author's Note:-**  
>So I was going with a different theme to the last FriezaYasa/Cell sketch I did. I think the other one was a little more hardcore but I like to think of this one as being a little more tender (hence the name); hopefully it shows a little more of the connection between the three of them. Hopefully I pulled it off well! Let me know what you think.


End file.
